Amor en la eternidad
by pabillidge90
Summary: Pensaron que esa frase era solo cursileria. pensaron que ese collar y las llaves eran solo baratijas cuando en realidad eran parte de algo mas grande. Una maldición milenaria.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Deseaba salir. Deseaba ser libre. Estaba atrapado por ese hechizo. Esa maligna magia que tenía prisionera su alma. Su destino se le había forzado por un amor que sobrepasaba los límites de lo saludable e invadía los terrenos de la locura. No deseaba venganza contra esas brujas, solo anhelaba poder elegir por cuenta propia. No importa cuántos siglos pasaban. La historia era diferente cada vez pero al final de cuentas era lo mismo. En cada vida rompía muchos corazones y el suyo era robado forzosamente por una de ellas. Era llenado de emociones agridulces justo cuando la ganadora de la ronda estaba a punto de introducir la llave en el colgante y cuando sus sentimientos conectaban era arrojado a un abismo oscuro nuevamente. Deseaba ponerle un alto y lo iba a conseguir.

Con sus manos acaricio un resplandor que poco a poco fue tomando forma física. Le tomó mucho tiempo pero al fin lo había conseguido. Su propia llave. Esa no sellaba su destino para seguir ese horrible ciclo vicioso, si no que le pondría un fin a su pesar. Apretó el pequeño objeto con ambas manos, se irguió para acariciar la hierba falsa con sus pies descalzos y alzó la vista para ver un cielo grisáceo. En medio de este veía una silueta innatural. Daba la sensación de ser un astro inalcanzable.

-la próxima vez será la última-se dijo así mismo.


	2. Deja que tu corazón te guie

**Capítulo 1: deja que tu corazón te ****guié**

Estaba acostada en una cama, las sabanas parecían estar enredadas alrededor se su cuerpo. Retorciéndose y quejándose finalmente pudo librarse, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Estaba totalmente desnuda. Confundida y desorientada miró a su alrededor y le sorprendió ver que estaba en una gran cama en un cuarto que no conocía.

-¿dónde estoy?-se preguntó

-¿por qué preguntas eso?- ella pegó un respingo al ver a alguien que estaba segura no estaba ahí antes.

Acostado junto a ella estaba un joven apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda y en la otra tenía una copa llena de algo que parecía vino.

-¿r..r…raku ichijou? ¿Q…que….que estas…?-tartamudeo y apretó las banas en contra de su pecho.

-¿nerviosa? Bueno sé que es nuestra primera vez pero deberíamos relajarnos.

Raku tiró la copa al suelo sin darle importancia y en un instante estaba sobre ella apoyando su peso en sus brazos para no sofocarla. La chica se encogió en su lugar, no podía moverse, su corazón latía a mil por hora, su cara estaba ardiendo por el rubor, derramaba lágrimas inocentes de sus ojos y apretaba con más fuerza las sabanas en contra de ella.

-empecemos-dijo raku con un tono seductor y bajo su rostro hacia el de ella.

Trataba de replicar pero de su boca solo salían balbuceos sin sentido. Y justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse…finalmente pudo levantarse. Volvió a enredarse en las sabanas y rodó por la cama hasta caer y darse un golpe con el suelo. Se levantó frenéticamente para alejarse de esa persona, sin embargo estaba sola. Al mirarse así misma confirmo que tenía puesta su pijama de siempre.

-¿que…?-murmuró ella.

Después de unos segundos calmarse y se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. Se sentó reposando su espalda contra la pared y cubrió su rostro con sus manos para ahogar un chillido de vergüenza.

-¡¿Cómo pude soñar algo así?!-pensó ella- esto va más lejos de cualquier pensamiento que haya tenido ¡NO! No es que yo tenga esos pensamientos por que quiera…eso es solo un…un…error…si, es algo que no es mi culpa.

Después de terminar sus conflictos mentales fue al baño y se dio una ducha con agua fría en un intento por calmarse. Se terminó de cambiar y fue camino a la escuela.

…

-tsugumi…¡tsugumi!

-ah… ¿que… Qué ocurre?

-te estoy hablando y no me prestas atención-le reclamó chitoge- pareces tener la cabeza en las nubes. Creí que estarías más animada después de todo lo ocurrido con Claude

-por supuesto que estoy feliz por eso.

-¿y por qué estás tan decaida?

-eh…yo?…eso no es cierto milady. Fallaría como guardaespaldas si no estoy en óptimas condiciones, solo estaba poniendo atención a los alrededores.

Chitoge pareció restarle importancia a esas excusas y siguió su conversación.

-como te decía terminé este libro y fue muy interesante ¿Por qué no lo lees?

-ah el libro que empezó hace unas semanas…no creo que deba.

-vamos no seas así-le dijo chitoge con una carita llena de brillo y ofreciéndoselo- es muy bueno, trata de una mujer que no puede confesar su amor y solo puede estar junto a su amado en sus sueños.

El corazón de tsugumi dio un vuelco al escuchar eso y revivir las imágenes de esa noche.

-e…e….eso suena ridículo ajajajaja.

Su voz temblaba y chitoge parecía notarle algo raro. El tema de conversación cambio rápidamente para alivio de tsugumi y llegaron a la escuela. Ella fue a abrir la puerta y al estar sumida en sus pensamientos se tropezó con alguien.

-dis…disculpa- al alzar la vista vio un rostro conocido.

-descuida-dijo raku.

Tsugumi notó la cercanía de los dos y una flama en su interior se encendió.

-¡NOOOO!-Mas rápido de lo que muchos podían apreciar le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar al otro lado del salón y salió volando por la ventana.

Todos quedaron un momento pensativos hasta que pudieron procesar lo ocurrido.

-¡raku salió volando por la ventana!-gritó un alumno.

-¡estamos en el cuarto piso!-gritó otro.

-¡raku!-gritó chitoge mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a raku sosteniéndose de un borde en el muro.

-estoy bien…solo por favor ayúdame a subir-dijo el chico con voz temblorosa.

Chitoge lo subió sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Omitiendo el enrojecimiento por el golpe de su mejilla su rostro estaba totalmente pálido por el susto.

-¿es…estas bien ichijou-kun?-preguntó onodera.

-s…si…-contestó él.

-jajaja sí que tienes suerte raku una caída de esta altura no es motivo de risa-dijo shuu.

-¿y entonces por qué te ríes?-preguntó molestó raku.

-¿tsugumi por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunto chitoge.

-yo…yo no sé…

El rostro de tsugumi estaba totalmente rojo y al ver a raku con su mirada interrogante derramó pequeñas lágrimas.

-¡lo siento mucho raku ichijou!-se disculpó ella- me sorprendiste y…y…

-no importa-dijo raku tan comprensivo como siempre.

-buenos di…¡¿raku-chan que te ocurrió?!-exclamó yui apenas entrando en el salón.

Se acercó y tomo el rostro de raku entre sus manos examinando el golpe. Tsugumi sintió una extraña sensación y antes que lo notara tenía el revolver en su mano.

-¡oneee-san!-grito tachibana interponiéndose entre los dos. Esa interrupción sacó a tsugumi de su trance y volvió a ocultar el revolver. Para su fortuna nadie pareció notarlo.

-¡¿Qué diablos estaba pensado hacer?!-pensó ella- ella es el don del grupo char siu ¡si la lastimo daré inicio a una guerra!

Volteó a ver como seguía la situación, raku estaba con onodera y chitoge quienes se preocupaban por él. Por alguna razón sintió una punzada en el corazón.

El día pasó rápidamente. Tsugumi pareció no prestarle atención a las clases. Su expresión era triste.

-¿tsugumi ocurre algo?-preguntó chitoge obviamente preocupada- hoy te has comportado extraño.

-tiene razón-le respondió ella-no sé dónde tengo la cabeza, por favor discúlpeme mi lady.

Tsugumi confirmó la presencia de Claude y le hizo una señal para que la relevara como guardaespaldas. Pidió su permiso para regresar a su apartamento. Cuando iba saliendo de la escuela y alguien la llamo.

-tsugumi-era la voz de raku-¿ocurre algo?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y apretó el puño.

-no pasa nada de lo que deberías preocuparte raku ichijou-le dijo con tono frio.

-vamos no seas así. Solo estoy preocupado.

-¿Por qué siempre hace esto?-pensó ella- se mete en los asuntos de los demás, y siempre dice palabras dulces. No es que yo sea especial para él, es solo su forma de ser ¡¿y por qué me importaría ser especial para él?!

-tsugumi te ves como si estuvieras bajo mucha presión-la voz de raku la sacó de sus pensamientos y ahora su semblante cambio a uno de ira.

-no tienes por que preocuparte por mí, estaré bien.

Ella miró la expresión de raku. Estaba sorprendido por el tono de voz con el que le hablaba y la mirada fría. Tsugumi se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su apartamento. Hoy no deseaba hablar con nadie. Se acostó en su cama y duró unos segundos contemplando el techo. Pensaba en la conversación que tuvo con raku. Se sentía mal.

Dio un suspiro y se acomodó. Tomo su maleta de la escuela y sacó el libro que chitoge le prestó esa misma mañana. Comenzó a leerlo pensando que quizá se distraería. Al caer la noche había terminado el libro. Fue una historia fascinante, pero algo le seguía molestando. En la historia la mujer pasó por muchas pruebas pero al final logró quedarse con su amado y nunca más soñó con él puesto que siempre lo tenía al lado. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al imaginarse ella y a raku en la escena final del libro. Sacudió sus pensamientos y una vez cenó se acostó a dormir.

-si tan solo hubiera un final feliz para mí…-susurró ella.

Cuando abrió sus ojos estaba en un lugar desolado. No había nada más que un suelo blanco y el cielo azul. El horizonte parecía estar perfectamente dividiendo esos dos colores.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó ella-¿estoy soñando?

-tsugumi.

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar esa voz que tanto la estremecía. Era raku.

-tsugumi…-él se acercó lentamente. Ella no retrocedió.

-jejeje tal y como el libro-dijo ella- solo puedo estar contigo en mis sueños, verdad?

-¿Qué dices? Eso no es cierto.

-si lo es.

-escúchame tsugumi…

-¡¿por qué tenía que pasar esto?!-gritó ella- ¡¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme precisamente de ti?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que soportar verte con mi lady?! ¡Dime por que!

Se llevó las manos al rostro para ocultar su expresión de vergüenza. Pero de que tenía que avergonzarse?, era solo un sueño. Un sueño donde aparecía el que amaba. Ella fantaseaba mucho con raku para no saberlo hasta estas alturas. Pero a diferencia del libro no podía ver un final feliz.

- …lo lamento-raku se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

No se lo impidió. Quería sentirlo cerca y le correspondió el abrazo.

-es solo un sueño-se dijo así misma- no tengo por qué retenerme. Aquí eres mío y de nadie más.

-no tiene por qué ser así-le dijo raku rompiendo el abrazo- tsugumi no tengo mucho tiempo, así que quiero que prestes atención. Sé que esta es una situación difícil. Posiblemente llegues a creer que estarás haciendo locuras y traicionando a tus amigos. Pero necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Qué?-ella no entendía el significado de sus palabras.

-quiero darte una oportunidad.

-¿o…oportunidad? ¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo.

Raku tomó la mano de tsugumi y le dio algo. No pudo ver que era porque la cubrió con la suya propia.

-por favor tsugumi, búscame y no tengas miedo.

-yo…yo no entiendo…

-lo harás a su debido tiempo, por ahora solo debes acercarte a mí pero debes mantenerte alerta de las demás chicas.

-¿Qué? ¿Podrías dar explicaciones raku…?

- por favor deja que tu corazón te guie -le interrumpió él y acercó su rostro-solo así podrás salvarnos a ambos.

Tsugumi pareció dejar de respirar y puso su mano sobre la de raku. Quería decir algo pero en un instante el chico desapareció. Busco en los alrededores y gritó su nombre. No hubo respuesta.

Despertó con el corazón desbocado y sudando frio. Estaba oscuro así que probablemente debería ser horas de la madrugada. Se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano y suspiró desganada. Quiso volverse adormir pero algo la sorprendió. Tenía algo en su mano derecha. Lo palpó para ver de qué se trataba pero no pudo identificar que era.

Encendió la luz de su mesita de noche y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza por el resplandor. Cuando pudo abrirlos pudo ver lo que era. Una pequeña llave.


	3. llave

**Capítulo 2: llave**

Estaba admirando ese pequeño objeto de metal de unos 5 centímetros de largo, de color gris, en uno de sus extremos había un aro y en el otro una placa donde estaba un agujero con forma de estrella. Lo pasaba de mano a mano, acariciándolo delicadamente con las yemas de los dedos. Le parecía tan sencillo y al mismo tiempo fascinante. Estaba hipnotizada por esa llave.

- ¿de dónde salió esto?-pensó ella- nunca lo había visto. Es como la que tiene mi lady y las demás…no, eso no puede estar relacionado.

Se levantó de la cama viendo que no podía dormir y dejó la llave en su mesita de noche, decidió alistarse para la escuela cuando los primeros rayos del sol se colaron en el apartamento. En ningún momento dejó de pensar en ese pequeño objeto. La intriga la carcomía por dentro.

-esto es ridículo. Todo debe ser culpa de ese libro…pero eso no explica de donde salió la llave…de cualquier forma no voy a solucionar nada estando aquí.

Se dispuso a salir temprano pero cuando estuvo a punto tomar la perilla de la puerta algo la detuvo. No podría describirlo, era como un sentimiento de inseguridad. La imagen de la llave se hiso más clara en su mente. Reprimiendo un grito de rabia regresó a su cuarto y sin darle más vueltas al asunto tomó la llave para guardarla en su bolsillo.

Caminó hacia la escuela tocando de cuando en cuando su pantalón para asegurarse que siguiera ahí como si temiera a perderla.

-esto es absurdo-se dijo así misma-¿Por qué tengo que llevar esta llave? Ni siquiera sé de dónde salió.

De hecho si sabía. Se la dio el raku que vio en su sueño, pero se negaba a aceptar esa posibilidad.

-no sé qué sea esa promesa o el misterio de las llaves y el colgante, pero no tiene que ver conmigo…aunque no estaría mal si yo tambien…¡no, no! No puedo pensar en algo como eso.

Apretó el bolsillo de su pantalón con más fuerza. Su ansiedad estaba en aumento, al punto de llevarla a la locura. Inhaló y exhaló audiblemente en un intento por calmarse. Decidió ir a un parque cercano a sentarse un rato aprovechando el tiempo de sobra. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la acarició nuevamente. Fastidiada por esa sensación, en un arranque de ira tomó la llave y la arrojó lejos. Un instante después se arrepintió y corrió lo más rápido posible para atraparla antes que tocará el suelo.

-AAAAHHHH-gritó ella-¡¿Qué me pasa?!

-¿está bien jovencito?-tsugumi vio que quedó en frente de una tienda de baratijas que recién había abierto.

-eh? Si, si estoy bien-contestó ella ignorando el hecho que fue confundida por un hombre de nuevo.

Tsugumi le llamó atención las cosas que el hombre estaba vendiendo y su atención se centró en una cadena sencilla del mismo color grisáceo metálico de su llave.

-¿desea algo?-preguntó el vendedor.

-ah…bueno…yo…quisiera esa cadena…-tartamudeo ella.

Pagó al hombre y colocó la llave a modo de colgante en la cadena al igual que las otras. Se avergonzó por lo ridículo de sus acciones, aunque una parte ella sentía una euforia que le ponía la carne de gallina.

-definitivamente me he vuelto loca-pensó ella y retomó el camino a la escuela.

Podía sentir la llave contra su pecho, no le incomodaba. Al contrario ya se sentía más tranquila que cuando la llevaba en el bolsillo. Llegó antes que todos a la escuela. Estando el salón desolado se vio tentada a sacarla para palparla nuevamente. Se regañó así misma por ser como una niña pequeña a la que le que acababan de dar un regalo. Aun así llevo sus manos a su blusa y sacó una vez más la llave, la acarició por enésima vez y sonrió bobamente. El sonido de la puerta abrirse la hiso pegar un respingo y esconder la llave de nuevo en su ropa.

Miró de reojo a la entrada. Era raku el que estaba entrando.

-oh…buenos días tsugumi-saludó él- llegas temprano

-eso…eso mismo debería decir yo ¿y dónde está mi lady? ¿No vienen siempre juntos a la escuela?

-chitoge dijo que me adelantara por que olvidó un cuaderno.

-ah ya veo-respondió tsugumi.

Puso su mano en sobre su pecho asegurándose que la llave no estuviera a la vista, cosa ridícula puesto que estaba debajo de su ropa.

-escuché a uno de los muchachos en mi casa hablar de un problema en los metros-dijo raku mientras se acercaba a tsugumi-creo que por eso la mayoría no ha llegado pero aun asi otros que viven cerca deberían estar aqui. Es demasiado raro.

-oh eso tiene sentido-tsugumi descubrió después el hecho que se encontraba sola con raku.

Se empezó a sentir nerviosa por esa situación. Raku nunca haría nada éticamente malo, pero no podía evitar tener sus ridículas fantasías de infidelidad.

-tsugumi-pegó otro respingo por la cercanía de raku.

-¿q…que…pasa?

-hoy…no se…te ves diferente…

-eh? ¿Diferente? ¿Como que diferente?

-no se, ¿te hiciste algo en el cabello?

Con un movimiento imperceptible raku rozó un mechón de pelo en la frente de tsgumi. El corazón de ella dio un vuelco por esa actitud tan atrevida. Su ritmo cardiaco llegó a las nubes cuando él bajó su mano para acariciar su mejilla. Tsugumi quiso apartarle pero en su lugar puso su mano sobre la de él y afirmo el contacto. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un ligero calor en el pecho, posó su mano libre en ese lugar sin romper el contacto visual. Eso que se calentaba era la llave.

-que…haces?-pregunto tsugumi en un susurro.

-eso…te podria…preguntar-dijo raku como si estuviera fuera de sí.

Ninguno de los dos parecía entender lo que ocurría. Raku fue agachando el rostro a un ritmo titubeante hasta que la respiración de uno hacia cosquillas al rostro del otro. Con esa cercanía la llave aumentaba su temperatura, pero era una sensación agradable. A tsugumi no parecía extrañarle. Estaban a escasos milímetros de sus rostros cuando escucharon unas voces en el pasillo que hicieron que se separan.

-oh…buenos días ichijo-kun y tsugumi-saludó onodera que entraba junto a ruri.

-bu…bu…bu…buenos días onodera- respondió raku sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

Tsugumi no respondió y se dio la vuelta para ocultar su cara ruborizada.

-¿por qué tan nerviosos ustedes dos?-preguntó ruri-¿acaso estabas siendo infiel a tu novia raku?

-¡¿q…q…que…estas diciendo miaymoto?!-exclamó raku.

-ruri-chan no digas esas cosas-le reprendió onodera.

Tsugumi seguía sin voltearlas a ver y podía sentir la mirada penetrante ruri a sus espaldas.

-ah ya están aquí-la voz de chitoge llamó la atención de todos en el salón para suerte de raku y tsugumi.

Los demás alumnos llegaron después y el día de clases comenzó normalmente. Raku y tsugumi no dejaban de mirarse de reojo. Ambos estaban muy alterados.

-¡¿Qué diablos estábamos a punto de hacer?!-se preguntó ella- nos íbamos a…a…be…¡NO! Eso no puede ser posible ¡él es el novio de mi lady!... pero fue él quien se acercó a mi… ¿Por qué no lo aparté? …Dejando eso de lado ¿Qué fue esa extraña sensación? ¿Era la llave? ¿Por qué se calentó asi?

Nuevamente tsugumi estaba otra vez sumida en sus pensamientos. No prestó atención a las clases y la hora del almuerzo llegó. Todos se reunieron para comer sus bentos, estaban conversando amistosamente a excepción de raku y tsugumi que seguían en su concurso de miradas evasivas.

-¿tsugumi todavía te está preocupando algo?-preguntó chitoge-sigues igual de distraída.

-no…no es nada de lo que deba preocuparse mi lady-se dio cuenta de sus palabras y la chica fue invadida por la culpabilidad. Un novio infiel era motivo y una amiga traicionera era algo para preocuparse.

Se embutió su almuerzo y guardó su caja de almuerzo dejando todos desconcertados.

-solo voy a tomar aire-dijo ella para luego acercarse a raku y hablarle firmemente- ¡no me sigas!

Y salió del salón dejando a todos más confusos todavía. Desesperada corrió a la azotea de la escuela y dio un grito de rabia a los cuatro vientos.

-¡¿Por qué me siento asi?! Todo es tan confuso…¿mis ridículas fantasías se han hecho realidad? ¿Pero si es así como podría ver a la cara a mi lady si algo en verdad hubiera ocurrido?. Robarle a su novio seria no menos que un acto de traición, le fallaría también a mi padre y al jefe…

Dio un suspiro y admiró la vista desde el techo en un intento por relajarse. Su mano palpo sus ropas hasta encontrar la llave debajo de estas. Esa obsesión la estaba asustando.

-¿deberia consultarlo con raku ichijo?…no, lo que debo aclarar es que no puede tener nada conmigo. El es el novio de mi lady y debe ser fiel…

La imagen del rostro de raku tan cerca del de ella apareció en su mente. Los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaron y su cara adquirió su típico rubor. Estaba a punto de gritar nuevamente pero una sensación extraña llamo su atención. La llave ahora parecía emitir una leve descarga electrica.

-tsugumi-chan- giro para ver a yui acercarse a ella tan sonriente como siempre.

-sensei ¿que ocurre?

-quería saber si estabas bien-dijo yui- te he notado distraída estos últimos días y como profesora me preocupa.

Yui dio un par de paso más acercándose a tsugumi y ahora la llave parecía aumentar la intensidad de la descarga eléctrica, hasta el punto en que le arrancó una mueca de molestia.

-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto yui.

-no, nada.

-no te ves bien-dio otro paso y la sensación aumento. Se llevó la mano a su pecho y arrugo su ropa en un intento por separar ese pedazo de metal de su piel.

-no tiene por qué preocuparse cense-dijo tsugumi tratando de soportar ahora la electricidad que corría por su mano.

-¿tienes algo ahí?-yui alargó su mano para ponerla sobre la de tsugumi y el choque eléctrico era cada vez mas fuerte.

No lo soportó mas y dio un par de pasos para alejarse de yui.

-le digo que no tiene nada por qué preocuparse-respondió tsugumi con un tono poco amable y paso se lado de la sensei para irse.

La electricidad disminuyo poco a poco conforme se fue alejando hasta ya no sentirla. Agitada y más confusa trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo mientras sacaba la llave para examinarla-¿primero se pone tibia y ahora das choques eléctricos? ¿Tiene un mecanismo o algo?...pero si comparamos la sensación con raku fue agradable mientras que con sensei fue dolorosa…¿reaccionara de diferente forma dependiendo de la persona?

Tsugumi volvió al salón de clases para la siguiente sesión del día. Sus amigos le dirigieron miradas preocupantes aunque ella solo se percató de la mirada de raku. Al final de las clases tsugumi acompañó a chitoge a su casa. En el camino hubo un silencio incomodo lo cual la irritaba bastante.

-¿leiste el libro tsugumi?-le pregunto chitoge pero ella no respondio- ¿tsugumi?

Tdavia no respondía.

-¡ahhh!-chitoge dio un grito que hiso pegar un respingo a tsugumi-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre tsugumi? Me estas preocupando en serio.

-ya…ya le dije que no es nada-respondió tsgumi tratando de mantener la calma después del susto.

-eso no puede ser nada-chitoge puso una mano en su hombro cuando se acercó y una descarga eléctrica hiso que tsugumi la aportara bruscamente.

-¿tsu…tsugumi…?

-ya le dije que no me pasa nada.

chitoge se veía extrañada por esa frialdad de su amiga y guarda espalda. Tsugumi no parecio darle importancia a la expresión dolida de su amiga y le indicó que siguieran su camino. Llegaron a la mansión sin intercambiar palabra y cada una se fue a sus respectivos cuartos. Tsugumi fue invadida por el remordimiento. ¿Cómo pudo portarse así con chitoge? Sacó la llave una vez más y la miró acusatoria mente.

_Deja que tu corazón de guie…mantente alerta de las otras chicas_-las palabras del raku en su sueños resonaron en su cabeza.

-¿debo desconfiar de las otras que poseen llaves? ¡¿me dices que debo desconfiar de mi lady?! ¡Eso jamás!

Fue al baño y levantó la tapa del inodoro. Dejó suspendida la llave en el aire con las intenciones de tirarla, pero su mano temblaba.

-vamos suéltala-se decía- ¡suéltala! ¡sueltala!

Parecía que una parte de su ser se lo impedía y después de un rato perdió esa batalla con ella misma. Sujetó la llave con ambas manos y se recostó en la cama.

-¿Qué me ocurre? es como si estuviera poseída-pensó ella- eso no es posible nada de esas cosas sobrenaturales existen…

Una campana sonó en la mente de tsugumi y recordó algo.

-¡claro!-exclamó ella- la sacerdotisa que conocimos la otra vez es una médium confiable. De seguro ella podrá decirme que está pasando.

Tsugumi se alistó para dormir y decidió salir a primera hora hacia el templo donde estaba la sacerdotisa.

**Notas del autor:**

Agradezco los comentarios que me han dado.

Anonimo: yo te diría que no me considero taaann buen escritor, pero precisamente me gustaría serlo y tener el hobby de escribir fics podría ser un inicio. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y espero tu review.

Animetrixx: espero mantenerte interesado y en suspenso XD. Si te refieres a la historia de inglés "I can't deny it anymore" si me la estoy leyendo y me parece espectacular. También estoy leyendo tu historia y veo que tiene una gran carga emocional. Me doy cuenta que pensaste muy bien los posibles motivos de por qué dieron el plazo especifico de 3 años y es una buena posibilidad que el manga tenga un desarrollo parecido algún dia. Eventualmente me pondré al día con tu historia.


	4. siguiendo al corazón

**Capítulo 3: siguiendo al corazón**

_Titania…titania…_

Tsugumi abrió los ojos exaltada, escuchó una voz que no conocía pero al mismo tiempo sonaba familiar. Tenía la sensación de haber soñado algo pero el recuerdo se le escapó fugazmente. Se limpió los ojos con las manos y miró la hora. Su alarma sonó en ese momento.

Salió muy temprano en la mañana y se dirigió al templo donde conocieron a esa anciana con la intención de encontrar respuestas. El recorrido fue corto, llegó en cuestión de minutos. En el momento en que puso un pie en la entrada la duda la atacó.

-que se supone que diga?-se preguntó ella- ah qué más da? Ya llegué hasta aquí.

Entró con decisión y por fortuna vio a la sacerdotisa en la puerta del templo.

-buenos días-contesto la anciana-oh tu eres una de las chicas que me ayudaron esa vez.

-ah sí, soy seishiro tsugumi y vine para consultar algo con usted.

La sacerdotisa apagó el cigarrillo que fumaba en un estuche y exalo una humarada para luego asentir.

-de acuerdo, pasemos a la sala.

Las dos llegaron a un cuarto en el templo y la sacerdotisa le ofreció te por cortesía.

-¿en que te puedo ayudar?

-a bu…bueno es que últimamente me han pasado cosas extrañas y quería ver…si usted podría ayudarme.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-pregunto la sacerdotisa.

-para empezar encontré esto en mi cama y nunca lo había visto.

Tsugumi se quitó la cadena que tenía la llave de su cuello y se la ofreció a la sacerdotisa. Pudo ver que la anciana arrugaba en entrecejo bajo sus gafas oscuras. Estiró su mano para tomar la llave y cuando hiso contacto ella boqueó repentinamente.

-¿di…dices que apareció así nada más en tu cama?-pregunto la sacerdotisa con vos temblorosa

-respecto a eso…-tsugumi dudó en contarle detalles debido a la vergüenza

-niña esto puede ser peligroso-le dijo ahora la sacerdotisa con tono severo -tu vida y la de la persona que amas pueden estar en peligro.

-eh? Mi vida? ¡¿La persona que amo?!...yo no amo a…

-no puedo ayudarte si no eres completamente sincera conmigo pequeña-ahora su tono reflejaba preocupación.

Dando su voto de confianza y tragándose su orgullo y pena le contó con pelos y señales los acontecimientos ocurridos y sus verdaderos sentimientos. Al terminar la sacerdotisa pareció meditar un poco en las palabras de tsugumi, la chica deseaba que se la tragara la tierra por hablar sin reparos. ¿Sus ansias por respuestas nublaron su juicio para hablar desmesuradamente?

-ya veo-dijo la sacerdotisa.

-¿sabe lo que me sucede?

-al principio pensé que ese chico tenía una suerte inusual con las mujeres pero al no examinar su colgante ni las llaves directamente no pude darme cuenta que era algo más serio.

-¿de qué habla?

-dime pequeña ¿crees en el destino?

-eh? Destino…no, creo que no.

-pues deberías-siguió la anciana- puedo asegurar que el destino de ese chico fue sellado en el algún momento y tú tienes la oportunidad de salvarlo.

-¿salvarlo de qué?-la intriga aumentaba rápidamente en tsugumi.

-no puedo decirte con claridad el contexto de todo este asunto porque no lo sé, pero te aseguro dos cosas: la primera es que debes hacer justo como el chico de tu sueño y seguir tu corazón

-¿eso quiere decir que…?

-debes robarle el novio a tu mejor amiga.

Tsugumi sintió que el mundo se le vino encima al escuchar esas palabras. Sus fantasías eran una cosa, pero la idea de hacerlo de verdad le causaba conflictos mentales.

-¡no hay forma de que pueda hacer eso!-gritó tusgumi-¡¿Qué clase de sacerdotisa daría un consejo como ese?!

-y la segunda es obvia-continuó la sacerdotisa ignorando los reclamos de la chica-debes colocar la llave en el colgante.

Tsugumi se tranquilizó un poco y se imaginó a si misma colocando su llave en el colgante y raku diciéndole "ya que fuiste la primera ahora serás mi esposa"

-¡gyafun!-gritó tsugumi.

-debes prepararte por que vendrán pruebas difíciles-esas palabras sonaban parecidas a las de raku en su sueño.

tsugumi se llenó de arrepentimiento por haber venido al templo y recibir esos ridículos consejos. En el fondo sabía que esas confusas señales le indicaban hacer justamente eso, pero una parte de ella deseaba que fuera mentira.

-espere un momento-dijo tsugumi antes de salir- mi lady ya intentó usar su llave en el colgante y no pudo abrirlo.

-eso se debe a que no era el momento adecuado-le respondió la anciana- cualquiera de las llaves debe ser capaz de abrir el colgante si se hace en el momento correcto.

-y cual será ese momento?

-oh que bien que te decidiste a robarle el novio.

-ah? Que?...NO, desde luego que no lo voy a hacer es solo…digamos en caso hipotético-dijo tsgumi jugando con su dedos y agachando la vista tratando de ocultar su potente sonrojo. Su nerviosismo era más que evidente para la anciana y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-creeme, sabrás cuando sea la hora.

Tsugumi se despidió al ya no poder soportar la vergüenza y se encaminó a la escuela. En el recorrido no dejó de pensar en las palabras de la sacerdotisa. Una feroz batalla se libraba en su interior, por un lado quería estar con raku y por el otro quería dejar el camino libre por temor a no ser correspondida pero el recuerdo del casi beso de ayer abogaba por que ella hiciera lo que _debería _hacer.

Al llegar a la escuela fue a su respectivo salón, por poco no llegó tarde. Chitoge la vio entrar pero enseguida apartó la mirada, se veía dolida. Tsugumi quiso irse a disculpar por su comportamiento del dia anterior pero la llave nuevamente emitió una leve descarga eléctrica indicándole evidentemente que debía mantener su distancia. Paseó su vista por el lugar y se encontró con los ojos de raku. Las mejillas de los dos enrojecieron y apartó su vista par tomar asiento. Las clases empezaron con normalidad y en el descanso del almuerzo tsugumi se quedó en el salón sin participar en ninguna conversación. Al final del día ella estaba en la entrada de la escuela sumida en sus pensamientos, después de tanto meditar llegó a una conclusión. Vio a sus amigos pasar en frente de ella y se armó de valor. Era una locura, tal y como se lo habían dicho.

-raku ichijo-le llamó.

El chico se sorprendió por el llamado. Chitoge y los demás que los acompañaban pusieron rostros interrogantes.

-¿qué pasa tsugumi?-pregunto raku

-quisiera hablar contigo-todos parecieron extrañados, en especial chitoge.

Raku aceptó y decidió acompañar a tsugumi a su apartamento. El nerviosismo de los dos teñía sus rostros de un suave color rojo. Se encontraron solos en el pequeño apartamento, no era una sitaucion comoda. tsugumi le sirvió te cortésmente y tomaron asiento a lado y lado de la mesa.

-¿de…de que quieres hablarme?-preguntó raku.

-¡¿que no es evidente?!-esclamo tsugumi bastante alterada.

-hmm…es sobre lo que paso el dia de ayer, cierto?

Tsugumi asintió levemente. Ambos quedaron sumergidos en un silencio incómodo.

-yo…-ella lo miraba esperando una respuesta ansiosamente, sin ebmargo raku se veía lleno de duda-tu…estas enojada?

-yo…que?...¡no contestes mi pregunta con otra pregunta!

-perdon es que estoy muy nervioso.

-¿nervioso?-pensó tsugumi-¿está nervioso conmigo?

-siendo sincero temo que me dispares.

Tsugumi le dio un cabezazo a la mesa por malentender las palabras, luego alzó su cabeza y le dirigió una mirada asesina al chico.

-¡lo siento!-grito raku dando un salto. Retrocedió un poco y se puso en posición de _dogeza- _¡siento haber tratado de besarte! No sé qué me pasó…yo no sabía que hacia…yo…

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-pregunto tsugumi que se arrodilló en frente de raku.

-buenos es que traté de besarte sin razón aparente…

-¿lo habrías hecho con cualquiera?-pregunto tsugumi indignada.

-¡NO!, no lo haría…bueno…¡no lo sé!- gritó raku con desesperación- últimamente he tenido sensaciones raras y cuando te vi el otro día en el salón…algo…no sé cómo describirlo, fue como la necesidad de estar cerca de ti.

El corazón de tsugumi dio un vuelco. Parecía que fuera a desmayarse por el aumento de presión cardiaca. Trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos mientras miraba a raku aun postrado ante ella. Cayó en cuenta en las palabras "sensaciones extrañas". Quizás él estaba pasando por algo similar a lo de ella.

-por favor levante-le indicó tsugumi tocando suavemente su cabeza para llamar su atención e indicarle que se levantara.

La llave en su pecho volvió a emitir esa deliciosa onda de calor y el rostro de ambos, al cruzar miradas, se volvio a cubrir de un leve rubor.

-yo no estoy enojada-dijo ella con voz suave.

-no?...pero…

Tsugumi tomó el rostro de raku entre sus manos. Pudo apreciar que el chico se sorprendió y dejó de respirar. Tragó grueso y acercó su rostro al de él lentamente. A ese punto su parte contradictoria lo habría hecho golpearlo, pero con esa creciente sensación producida por la llave la llenaba de confianza. Sin más reparo oosó sus labios en los de él para retirarlos un segundo después. Soltó su agarre y quedaron con la vista baja por unos segundos eternos.

-…di algo- dijo tsugumi impaciente.

raku no contestó y siguiendo el ejemplo de tsugumi tomó el rostro de ella para que lo viera y le dio un beso igual de corto que el anterior. Luego intercambiaron miradas llenas de brillo y sus rostros parecía tomates.

Las manos de raku se deslizaron hacia sus hombros y las de ella se posaron suavemente en el pecho de él. Volvieron a acercarse y se dieron un beso con más confianza. Ambos estaban inseguros por su falta de experiencia. Sus movimientos no eran nada coordinados, pero con cada roce la tensión disminuía. Tsugumi le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos para apegarse más a él y sintió como raku posaba sus manos sobre su espalda. El contacto hiso que la llave aumentara su temperatura, ella se preguntaba si raku ahora sentía ese calor por su cercania. Tsugumi cesó con la tanda de besos y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Estaban abrazados estrechamente, llenos de un remolino de emociones.

-tsugumi…- susurró raku.

-no hables-le respondió ella- solo quédate así un rato.

Raku obedeció y dejo tsugumi acomodarse. El momento parecía perfecto y se estaban poniendo a gusto hasta que escucharon la un ruido cerca y una escalofrió. El alma se les fue cuando vieron que alguien los observaba por afuera de la ventana.

**Notas del autor:**

Aquí tienen otro capitulo. ¡Adivinen quien es el personaje misterioso! ¡Dejen corren su imaginación! Les invito a dejar sus reviews con opiniones, criticas y etc. Gracias por leer y nos leemos luego.


	5. fuga

**Capítulo 5: fuga.**

Quedaron petrificados en su lugar reteniendo su respiración y el corazón amenazando con salirse de sus pechos. Ahí afuera de la ventana se encontraba un hombre alto, de pelo claro y gafas brillantes.

-cl…Claude-sama…-tartamudeó tsugumi.

Tsgumi se percató de la posición en que estaban y apartó a raku bruscamente.

-¿que hace aquí Claude-sama?

-vine aquí porque no cumpliste tu papel como guarda espaldas este día. Dejaste que mi lady regresara a casa sola-dijo mientras entraba por la ventana- y además escuché que estabas hablando con este mocoso lo cual me pareció extraño y por eso subí al edificio de enfrente para observarlos con mis binoculares.

Tsgumi se estremeció por esas palabras ¿los había visto? ¿Cómo no pudo percatarse de su presencia? La respuesta es seguramente que estaba sumergida en esa nueva sensación.

-y cuando llego los encuentro…besándose- dijo Claude aun con tono frio.

-eso…eso…-tsugumi tartamudeaba y miro a raku de reojo que había perdido todos los colores de su rostro.

Claude se acomodó sus gafas y miro detenidamente a raku que se encogía en su lugar.

-no tienes que explicármelo seishiro- interrumpio Claude- ya se lo que está pasando.

-¿lo sabe?-pregunto tsugumi.

-estabas usando tus encantos femeninos para seducir a este mocoso y confirmar que no es apto para mi lady-concluyó Claude para luego dirigirse a raku con una mirada asesina y pistola en mano- ¡pero aun así no me agrada que le pongas una mano encima a mi hija!

-¿femeninos? ¿Hija?-exclamó raku -¿ya sabe que eres chica?

Tsugumi desvió su mirada avergonzada y Claude pareció temblar un poco pero mantuvo su carácter firme.

-¡no cambies el tema maldito niño!-gritó el hombre- ahora por fin después de dos años de tener que aguantarte puedo deshacerme de ti.

Claude apuntó a raku con su pistola y en el momento que iba a jalar el gatillo tsugumi se interpuso y desvió la mano de Claude haciendo que el tiro pasara a un lado de raku.

-¿Qué haces seishiro?

-no voy a permitir que lo lastimes-dijo tsugumi con tono firme.

-¿de qué hablas? Lo desenmascaraste.

-esa no era mi intención-dijo tsugumi.

-¿Qué no era tu intención? no te entiendo.

Claude miró fijamente a tsugumi y esta parecía dudar en responder.

Una mano que se posó en el hombro de tsugumi interrumpió esa batalla visual. Raku la hiso a un lado y se a paró firmemente en frente de Claude.

-ese beso fue verdadero-la interrupción de raku hiso que tsugumi se avergonzara al extremo. Nuevamente el chico quería defender su hombría en una situación peligrosa.

-¿cómo te atreves mocoso?-escupió Claude

-claude-sa…padre-le llamo- el tiene razón ¡yo lo besé por que quise hacerlo!

Las gafas de Claude parecieron resquebrajarse y la cara de raku se puso totalmente roja a pesar de que trataba de conservar su expresión neutra.

-eres…¡eres un maldito!-gritó Claude dirigiéndose a raku- he subestimado tu capacidad de manipular a las personas. No solo lo hiciste con mi lady si no también con seishiro.

Nuevamente los dos quedaron asombrados por la ridícula mentalidad de este hombre. Tsugumi iba a volver a hablar pero raku le hiso un ademán para que guardara silencio.

-voy a ser claro contigo cuatro ojos-le dijo raku sin ya tenerle miedo a la pistola que le apuntaba- no voy a huir, arreglemos esta cosa como hombres. Tengamos una pelea justa.

-¡¿EEHH?!-exclamo tsugumi.

-ooh aun un niño mono como tu puede comportarse como un hombre-dijo Claude con una sonrisa macabra- bien resolvamos esto de una vez. vayamos a la azotea.

Esa escena parecía la pelea entre el amante de una hija y su padre, algo que le causo un cosquilleó a tsugumi en el estómago. Retomó la compostura al ver la situación peligrosa en la que se encontraban, no había tiempo para sus ridículas fantasías.

-¡¿estás loco?!-le gritó tsugumi- ¡eres un debilucho!

-¿que clase de hombre seria si no tomo responsabilidad por mis actos y dejo que una mujer me defienda?-dijo raku.

Subieron a la azotea. El sol ya se estaba poniendo. Era una escena bastante dramática y romántica. Tsugumi se dio varias bofetadas mentales por no dejar de fantasear. Necesitaba detener eso, raku no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de ganar contra alguien como Claude que era un veterano en el combate.

-bien mocoso-empezó a decir Claude- te daré una tunda y luego te llevare a tu casa para que puedas partir al otro mundo junto con tus amigos yakuza.

Claude liberó un aura amenazante que le erizó los pelos a raku. Tsugumi podía notar claramente las señales de miedo en raku, sus rodillas temblaban y sudaba frio.

-… empecemos-dijo raku levantando sus puños. Su voz se oía tranquila pero hasta sus manos temblaban.

Claude sonrió divertido y con un movimiento veloz le estampó un puño en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder. Tsugumi apretó sus dientes con ira aunque también tenía culpa por solo el pensamiento de revelarse contra su padre.

-¿eres solo palabras mocoso?-pregunto Claude con burla.

Raku trató de darle un golpe que Claude evadió fácilmente y luego le propino un segundo puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda. despues le tomó de los hombros y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago que lo hiso boquear y lo derribó con un codazo a la cabeza.

-aun no te he golpeado lo suficiente-dijo Claude-levántate.

El chico se levantó tambaleándose y se puso en defensa. Claude volvió a sonreír y de nuevo inicio su ataque. Con gran habilidad y destreza en cuestión de segundos le dio varios puñetazos, todos en el rostro. Tsugumi estaba afligida con esa escena, estaba casi a su límite. Sin embargo raku se mantuvo firme e hiso que algo que los sorprendió. Dio una carcajada.

-¿has perdido la razón por tantos golpes?-pregunto Claude.

-no-dijo raku sonriendo- es que tus golpes no son nada comparados con los de chitoge o tsugumi.

-¡no te atrevas a pronunciar sus nombres!-gritó Claude con ira y se lanzó al ataque.

Tsugumi no lo soporto más, quiso salir a ayudarlo pero una sensación de calor la detuvo. La llave en su pecho se calentó nuevamente y todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta. Vio como raku esquivó el siguiente puño de Claude y le dio un gancho en la barbilla que lo mandó a volar un par de metros en el aire para caer en el suelo inconsciente.

Ella estaba en shock por ese suceso inesperado. No recordaba que raku tuviera ese tipo de fuerza, salió de su trance al ver que él se iba a desplomar en el suelo. Por suerte llego a tiempo para sujetarlo entre sus brazos. Lo recostó y examino sus heridas. Por fortuna no parecía tener fracturas o lesiones mayores. Pero al verlo inconsciente y con su rostro deforme por tantos golpes su corazón se encogió.

-eres…un tonto…-susurró ella llorando.

…

Chitoge llegó a la escuela, no había escuchado noticias de Claude que salió tras tsugumi el dia de ayer ni raku contestó sus mensajes preguntando por su amiga. Y por alguna ninguno de ellos aparecio esa mañana.

-¿dónde estarán?-preguntó chitoge-las clases ya van a comenzar.

-estoy preocupada-dijo onodera- tsugumi estaba actuando muy extraño.

-y quería hablar a solas con raku-sama-intervino marika- más le vale que no haya tratado de seducirlo.

Chitoge y onodera pegaron un respingo. Chitoge la miraba con ira mientras que onodera parecía estar atrapada en otro de sus delirios mentales.

-ooohhh que afortunado es raku-dijo shuu en broma pero aun así se ganó un puñetazo de ruri.

-¡dejen de decir estupideces!-gritó chitoge- tsugumi nunca haría nada así.

-¿y por qué quería hablar a solas con él?-preguntó tachibana.

-ya…ya saben…raku es alguien que siempre quiere ayudar a las personas-respondió chitoge.

-eso es verdad, ichijo-kun siempre ayuda a sus amigos- siguió onodera.

-eso es cierto, de seguro vendrán en cualquier momento y con el problema solucionado-terminó chitoge.

Yui entró al salón y les dio los buenos días a todos.

-antes de empezar me gustaría saber si alguien ha escuchado algo de raku-chan-dijo yui- a noche no llegó a la casa.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo chitoge.

-él se fue ayer con tsugumi, significa que pasaron la noche juntos - dijo shuu ganándose un doble puñetazo ejecutado por ruri y tachibana.

Esos comentarios dieron inicio a unos murmullos entre los alumnos. Las chicas poseedoras de llave sintieron un mal presentimiento, como una punzada en el pecho.

-¿dónde estará ese tonto?-murmuró chitoge.

La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y la que entró fue Paula.

-¡lady chitoge es una emergencia!-gritó la chica.

-paula ¿Qué ocurre?

-acabo de recibir una llamada de Claude-sama, me dijo que raku ichijo escapó con _black tiger._

-¿eh?...¿EEEEEHHHHHHHHH?

Notas del autor:

Y la cosa se puso buena, vayan preparándose por que antes de que lo sepan me saldré del contexto de nisekoi y retorceré la trama de formas que no lo imaginan. Risa malvada: MUUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Les invito nuevamente a dejar un review con sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas.

Y por último si se preguntan cómo Claude descubrió que tsugumi era chica léanse mi otra historia de nisekoi "como fue que lo descubrió"

Me despido y nos leemos luego.


	6. situación peligrosa

**Capítulo 6: situación peligrosa.**

Miró por la ventana para asegurarse que no hubiera perseguidores. Rebuscó los techos y los posibles puntos de vigilancia. Por suerte parecía que no estaban en peligro. Corrió la cortina y tomo asiento en una silla, no había dormido bien en toda la noche. Aunque su cansancio era más por el estrés mental. Meditaba para hallar una solución a su problema. Movió su cuello tenso e hiso tronar algunos huesos. Luego dirigió su vista a la cama en la que el chico estaba tendido. Su rostro estaba cubierto por parches y banditas. Se culpaba así misma por su estado, de no haber revelado sus sentimientos nada de eso habría pasado. Él seguiría con su relación normal con la chica a la que le había jurado su lealtad y todos estarían felices… excepto ella ¿a dónde se fue esa motivación de auto sacrificio que la hiso entrenar por diez años?...no podía creer que tiró todo su esfuerzo en una sola noche. No podría encarar nuevamente a chitoge.

Estiró su mano para acariciar tiernamente su pelo, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras reprimía un sollozo. Retiró su mano y agachó la cabeza apretando sus parpados.

-tsugumi- levantó la vista, raku había despertado-¿Qué…pasa?

-raku ichijo…-dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué sucedió?

-¿no recuerdas nada?

Raku arrugó el entrecejo y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-yo…yo…-raku aclaro su garganta tratando de corregir su voz ronca.

Tsugumi le ofreció una botella de agua y le ayudó a levantar la cabeza para beber. El chico hiso sonidos con su boca como si se estuviera saboreando el líquido. Recostó su cabeza y dejó escapar un quejido.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-en un apartamento que renté anoche, deje a Claude-sama en el mío así que no podíamos quedarnos ahí.

Raku trató de erguirse pero tsugumi le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerlo.

-no te sobre esfuerces-dijo tsugumi- Claude-sama no tiene tanta fuerza como yo o mi lady pero sus golpes son precisos.

-ejejeje descuida-dijo raku sonriendo- en poco tiempo estaré como nuevo.

-¡¿quieres ponerte serio de una vez?!-gritó tsugumi- ¿tienes idea de la situación en la que estamos? Fuiste infiel a mi lady y yo soy una traidora. Beehive no descansará hasta encontrarnos y hacernos pagar.

La chica estaba histérica, nunca se imaginó como serían las consecuencias si sus ridículas fantasías se volvieran realidad.

-quiero decirte algo-le dijo raku en tono serio- chitoge y yo no somos novios, nunca lo fuimos.

Tsugumi abrió sus ojos como platos y clavó su mirada en raku.

-te voy a contar todo desde un principio-siguió el chico- hace dos años los gangsters llegaron a la ciudad y empezaron la guerra contra los yakuzas, mi padre y el padre de chitoge decidieron que pretendiéramos ser novios para dar fin a las hostilidades. Al principio no me llevaba bien con ella pero poco a poco fui acostumbrándome a su manera de ser y así logramos mejorar nuestra relación falsa, pero yo nunca la ame en verdad.

Ella estaba boquiabierta y sin palabras, ahora todo tenía sentido. Las sospechas de Claude estuvieron en lo cierto.

-antes que todo eso empezara yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de onodera.

-eh? De onodera-sama?-preguntó tsugumi alterada.

-sí, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando llegaron chitoge, tachibana y yui ya ni sabía lo que queria…un día me desperté y por alguna razón pensé que mi vida entera era una mentira. Desde ese entonces la emoción que me producían esas chicas dejó de surgir, me sentía muerto por dentro.

-ahora que lo dices parecías más calmado las últimas dos semanas-dijo tsugumi tratando de ignorar que otras chicas impresionaban más a raku que ella.

-y entonces llegó ese día cuando fuimos los primeros en llegar a clase, al verte mi corazón se exaltó por primera vez en muchos días -tsugumi pegó un respingo y su cara se puso roja como un tomate- antes de darme cuenta traté de besarte. No sé qué me ocurre, pero no pude de dejar pensar en ti.

El corazón de tsugumi nuevamente estaba bailando dentro de su pecho. No sabía que decir, eso era prácticamente una confesión. Temerosa alzó su vista y vio que raku estaba sonriendo y también ruborizado. Esbozó una sonrisa boba, no podía evitar sentir una gran felicidad.

-dime tsugumi-le llamó.

-s…si?

-desde cuando empecé a gustarte?

-¿q…qu…QUE?

-pues fuiste tú la que me besó primero, eso es señal de que te gusto.

-awawaw…si…si tuviera que decir cuando…diría que a…a partir de ese día que fuimos a la tienda de mascotas.

-hmm…pero…¡ESO FUE HACE DOS AÑOS! -exclamó raku mientras se erguia- ¡Y ADEMAS FUE PRACTICMANETE DESPUES DE CONOCERNOS!

-¿por que…por que me gritas?-reclamo tsugumi avergonzada.

-¿estuviste todo este tiempo creyendo que chitoge y yo eramos novios?-ahora parecía preocupado, incluso dolido.

-no…no tienes que sentirte culpable o nada-dijo tsugumi con la visita baja.

Raku tomó sus manos para su sorpresa y le dedico una mirada de arrepentimiento. Tsugumi se sintió muy incómoda, quiso replicar pero las palabras no salían. Raku se acercó a ella con decisión, sus rostros estaban muy juntos y la llave volvía a calentarse. Tsugumi cerró los ojos resignada a aceptar lo que iba a ocurrir. Entonces un ruido llamó su atención. El estómago de raku sonó con fuerza.

-ti…tienes hambre. te daré algo de comer-se apresuró a decir y tratar de zafarse, pero raku la sujetó con firmeza.

-en un momento-dijo y la acercó a él para estampar sus labios en los de ella.

Tsgumi quedo tensa un momento hasta que poco a poco se fue relajando y luego correspondió el beso.

Se apegaron nuevamente y ella sentía como la llave subía su temperatura. Era una sensación extraña, como si hubiera esperado mucho más que dos años por ese contacto. Raku se despegó de ella avergonzado por su actitud exigente, aunque a tsugumi no le importo e igualmente atrevida le dio un fugaz beso en los labios que lo tomó por sorpresa. Después le ofreció al chico un _bento_ de supermercado que devoro con ganas.

-esto no cambia nuestra situación-dijo tsugumi con tono grave.

-eso lo sé-raku puso la caja vacia a un lado y volvió a recostarse en la cama- creo que no hay otra salida que ser honestos.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-no podemos huir como si fuéramos un par de enamorados de un drama.

-a bueno…eso sería…

Tsugumi se avergonzó porque había considerado esa la primera posibilidad. Ahora que sabía que chitoge no tenía una relación verdadera con raku quizás no fuera tan mala idea sincerarse con ella y disculparse por su actitud de los últimos dias. La llave empezó a emitir una leve descarga eléctrica lo cual extraño a tsugumi eso solo ocurría cuando estaba cerca de una poseedora de llave, por lo que sabía. Después sintió la presencia de varias personas cerca.

-hay que irnos-dijo tsugumi con seriedad.

Tomó a raku de la mano y lo hiso levantarse. El chico hacia preguntas mientras tsugumi lo arrastraba por el pasillo. Ella no le prestó atención a sus, se preocupaba por la presencia de esas personas en el edificio. Quienes fueran se movían de una forma que no podría hacerlo cualquiera. Dos hombres vestidos de negro aparecieron por el pasillo. Tsugumi quiso cambiar la dirección pero otros dos aparecieron del otro lado. Estaban rodeados. Al verlos bien notó que no eran yakuza ni gangsters.

-tranquila tsugumi-chan-dos de los hombres se hicieron a un lado y dejaron pasar a yui y a ie.

-nee-chan-exclamó raku.

-¿yui sensei que hace aquí?-preguntó tsugumi.

-he venido aquí para ayudarlos. Escuché todo del incidente de Claude y me preocupa su situación.

-hmmm que tanto escuchaste?-preguntó raku temiendo la respuesta.

-todo. Incluso en la parte que ustedes dos se estaban besando solos en un apartamento y luego desaparecieron, yo que creí que raku-chan era más reservado.

Los rostros de ambos se enrojecieron a más no poder al estar bajo la mirada de reproche de yui.

-¿nee-chan como vas a ayudarnos?-preguntó raku para cambiar el tema.

-como Don del grupo char siu puedo abogar por ustedes y evitar que haya un enfrentamiento. He programado una reunión con todos los miembros principales de beehive y el grupo shuuei para solucionar este asunto.

Tsugumi analizó esas palabras. Ciertamente podrían evitar un baño de sangre si un grupo influyente como el de yui intercede, pero algo no le parecía bien. La sensación de la corriente emitida por la llave le alertaba ¿en verdad no podría confiar en yui?

-creo que debemos aceptar tsugumi-dijo raku.

-es…estas seguro?-preguntó tsugumi.

-claro, no tengo razones para desconfiar de nee-chan.

-prometo ayudarles en todo lo que pueda-dijo yui.

Tsugumi apretó los dientes por la desesperación. Ahí en frente estaba la yui de siempre, una persona de confianza y que trataba a raku como si fuera de su propia sangre.

-¿Por qué no puedo confiar en ella?-se preguntó a sí misma.

Raku tomó su mano y le sonrió. Algo que la tranquilizo un poco y dio un suspiro ignorando sus preocupaciones.

-aceptaré su ayuda yui sensei-dijo tsgumi haciendo una reverencia. Lo cual provoco un aumento en la descarga eléctrica que le arrancó una mueca de dolor.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto raku.

-no te preocupes, no es nada.

Los chicos bajaron al parqueadero y se subieron a una limosina. En el trayecto ella estaba pensando las palabras que le diría a chitoge. La corriente eléctrica disminuyo pero aún se apreciaba levemente.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó raku- no nos estamos dirigiendo a mi casa o la de chitoge.

Tsugumi se salió de si y al ver por la ventana se dio cuenta que estaban saliendo de la ciudad.

-la reunión debe ser en un terreno que no pertenezca a ningún grupo, debido a que no tuvimos mucho tiempo para reservar el salón de un hotel lo haremos fuera de la ciudad.

-aahh ya veo-dijo raku.

Esa explicación no convencía para nada a tsugumi, no tendría nada de raro que usaran algunas conexiones para apartar algun lugar a última hora. La sensación producida por la llave aumentaba nuevamente. Llegaron a un terreno balido donde solo había vegetación. Se bajaron del carro y no veian a ningún miembro de los grupos.

-no veo a nadie nee-chan-dijo raku.

-claro que sí, mira- le dijo yui haciéndole un ademan para que se acercara.

Raku se separó de tsugumi para ir con yui. Los choques eléctricos la hicieron reaccionar de una vez y darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, era una trampa.

-¡RAKU ALEJATE DE ELLA!- gritó tsgumi.

Los hombres desenfundaron sus pistolas con rapidez y le dispararon. Gracias a sus excelentes reflejos pudo esquivar todos los tiros y contra atacó con patadas haciéndolos volar.

El chico se dio la vuelta para ver que sucedía y yui le dio un golpe en el cuello que lo dejó inconsciente en sus brazos. Al ver eso la sangre de tsugumi hirvió con ira, los hombres se pusieron de pie nuevamente como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-como era de esperarse de black tiger-chan-dijo yui con una sonrisa-lograste derribar a los _jinjun_ (guardianes imperiales) pero necesitaras más que eso para vencerlos.

Los hombres dejaron sus pistolas y sacaron armas típicas de china. Uno empuñó un sable Dao, otro un par de _cuchillos cuernos de ciervo, _el segundo tenía dos espadas _ganchos de tigre _y el ultimo tenía un _kuan tao._

Tsugumi no les prestó atención, estaba asesinando a yui con la vista. Tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre a pesar de haber lastimado a raku. Se reprimía a si misma por confiar en ella.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó tsgumi iracunda.

-no puedo dejar que te quedes con raku-chan-respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír- no eres una opción.

Los jinjun arremetieron al mismo tiempo con la intención de terminar con su vida. Rápida como un rayo tsugumi les dio golpes aún más fuertes que los mando a volar más lejos y cayeron vencidos. La ira de tsugumi ahora era mucho mayor que esa vez en el incidente con paula. Sin embargo yui seguía sonriente.

Tsugumi arremetió contra ella a velocidad divina, pero retrocedió al sentir el filo peligroso de un arma en su cuello. Entre ella y yui estaba la pequeña ie. De sus mangas se asomaban seis cuchillas largas y curvas.

-¿pudo reaccionar a mi velocidad?-pensó tsugumi impresionada por el hecho de que casi pierde la cabeza.

-me sorprendes tsugumi-chan-dijo yui alegremente- pero me pregunto si ahora podras vencer a la mejor luchadora de toda china, conocida como _yu long _(dragón imperial).

**Notas del autor:**

A que los sorprendí verdad? se preguntaran por que fue el cambio tan repentino en yui, pues las respuestas se iran revelando poco a poco. Por cierto asumiré que ie es mujer, es que ya tengo experiencia en manga y anime donde hay personajes con géneros cuestionables, Espero dejen sus reviews con comentarios, críticas y opiniones.

El título del siguiente capítulo será "el tigre negro vs. El dragón imperial"


	7. el tigre negro vs el dragon imperial

**capitulo 7: El tigre negro vs el dragón imperial**

Tsugumi no dudó en desplegar todo su arsenal y apuntar a Ie con cada una de sus armas. Parecía una simple niña pero ella también era una leyenda en el bajo mundo. Una asesina que logró realizar misiones difíciles usando solo armas blancas y artes marciales. Nunca la había visto pelear antes pero esa aura asesina que emitía era amenazante.

Empezó a disparar sin más demora. Ie avanzó a gran velocidad esquivando algunos disparos y bloqueando otros con las cuchillas que sobresalían de sus mangas. Tsugumi trató de tomar distancia mientras seguía disparando. Ie arrojó sus cuchillas con gran destreza al verla retroceder. Tsugumi las esquivo peró ella siguió arrojándolas a una velocidad que sus brazos parecían unos manchones en medio del aire. Las armas eran de diferentes tamaños y formas, predecir sus trayectorias no era fácil.

Unas espadas pasaron volando y cortaron limpiamente algunas de las armas inutilizándolas. Tsugumi las arrojó para quitarse ese peso muerto de encima y las reemplazó con otras. La pelea parecía estar inclinándose a favor de Ie, ella se acercaba cada vez más y tsugumi se les agotaba las moniciones.

-maldición es muy buena-pensó tsugumi- yo debería tener la ventaja al usar armas de fuego, pero estoy siendo superada.

Tsgumi desvió su atención por un momento al lugar donde se encontraban raku y yui. Vio a la chica sentada en el suelo sonriendo con raku entre sus brazos y acariciando su rostro como si no le importara en lo más mínimo la lucha.

-¡oye quítale tus manos de enci…!-quiso gritar tsgumi.

Ie aprovecho su descuido y se acercó a ella y con un giro por poco la descabeza. Tsgumi trató de dispararle con su revolver pero Ie nuevamente bloqueó sus tiros. El combate ahora era a corta distancia, Ie tenía la ventaja. Sus municiones se acabaron y las cuchillas se acercaban cada vez más de manera peligrosa. Sus ropas se fueron rasgando y heridas empezaron a aparecer sobre su piel.

-no puedo ganarle-pensó tsugumi- ¿Qué será de raku si pierdo?

Tsugumi volvió a sentir esa sensación cuando paula amenazaba con besarlo, sufrió un dolor en el pecho.

-¡no! Odia esto odia esto odia esto ¡ya me canse!

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las hay tsugumi le dio un golpe con el canto de la mano a una de las espadas de Ie rompiéndola. la chica la reemplazó rápidamente y tsugumi las rompía a una gran velocidad con sus manos desnudas. Ahora era el dragón imperial que se veía en desventaja. Lo siguiente que salió de sus mangas fueron un par de_ Chui_, tsugumi apretó sus manos y también destrozó esos mazos metalicos con sus puños. Ie luego desplegó unas cadenas que envolvieron el cuerpo de tsugumi. Dando un grito de batalla las rompió como si nada y le estampó una patada en el pecho a Ie, mandándola a volar. Luego dirigió su atención de nuevo a yui que seguía con raku en los brazos.

-parece que los celos te dan fuerza-dijo yui aun sin mirarla- es interesante ¿me pregunto que pasara si hago esto?

Yui estampó sus labios en los de raku lo cual hiso que la sangre de tsugumi hirviera de ira. El chico despertó y se exalto al ver que alguien lo estaba besando.

-¡¿ne…nee-chan?!-exclamó él alejándose y se asustó al ver a tsugumi con su expresión facial deformada por la fuira-¿tsu…tsugumi? ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿ejeje despertaste con un beso y no con todo ese escándalo? Es como un cuento de hadas-dijo yui aun estando tranquila.

Tsgumi estuvo a punto de lanzarse pero sintió una presencia asesina y bajó la cabeza para evitar otro tajo al cuello. Ie se interpuso entre tsugumi y yui, ahora se había quitado sus ropas abultadas y ahora se veía aún más pequeña. Debajo estaba usando un_ quipao_ masculino de color negro y detalles blancos.

-me sorprende tu capacidad black tiger-admitió Ie-de no ser porque estaba usando mis ropas protectoras ese golpe me habría causado mucho daño.

-hazte a un lado si no quieres morir-le dijo tsugumi fríamente.

Ie sonrió y arrojó su espada lejos. Adquirió una pose de batalla y volvió a emitir su aura amenazante.

-esperen ¿que pasa aquí?-gritó raku-¿Por qué están peleando? ¿no nos ibas a ayudar nee-chan?

Ie y tsugumi no parecieron escucharle, seguían mirándose desafiantemente.

-por favor mantente quieto raku-chan-le dijo yui-no quiero que salgas herido aún más.

-¿Cómo dices?

Ie se lanzó al ataque contra tsugumi. A pesar de su estatura parecía ser bastante rápida y fuerte. Raku quedó congelado en su lugar al ver el combate entre ambas. Eran tan rápidas que no podía apreciar bien lo que pasaba y el impacto de sus golpes producían ráfagas de viento, hasta podían estremecer la tierra.

Tsugumi trató de darle un puñetazo a Ie pero la pequeña lo desvió fácilmente con la palma de la mano. Era como si ella pudiera controlar la inercia de los ataques. Posiblemente era debido a la maestría del kung fu. Tsugumi barrió el piso con una patada y para hacerla retroceder.

-por favor nee-chan detén esto-dijo raku- tu eres una persona bondadosa ¿Por qué haces esto?

-ooh raku-chan me alagas al decirme eso-dijo yui sonriendo- pero no soy tan buena persona como te imaginas, soy el don de la mafia china después de todo.

Raku quedó en shock por esa revelación, no podía creer que su amiga de la infancia dijera ese tipo de cosas con su cara de alegría de siempre. Volteó a ver a tsugumi que seguía luchando con Ie, quiso ir con la intención de detenerlas, pero yui lo sujetó de la muñeca.

-te dije que te quedaras quieto-yui le retorció el brazo a la espalda y lo hiso arrodillar.

Tsugumi se distrajo nuevamente al escuchar el grito del chico. Ie aprovechó esa oportunidad y golpeó varios puntos en el pecho de tsugumi. Ella quedó sin aire y su cuerpo se paralizó, cayó al suelo totalmente entumecida.

-dejar que tus emociones te dominen no está bien para un asesino-dijo Ie- en un futuro quizá pudiste ser la mejor del mundo.

-ya deja de hablar Ie y mátala-dijo yui calmadamente.

-mis disculpas.

Ie le propinó un golpe en el pecho con la palma de su mano que hiso que el terreno alrededor de ellos se hundiera. Raku gritó desesperado, trató de zafarse pero estaba apresado en esa llave. Derramaba lágrimas de desesperacion al ver que tsugumi no se movía.

-por favor deja de llorar raku-chan-le dijo yui- me estás haciendo sentir mal.

-¡dejate de estupideces!-gritó raku- ¡no tenías por qué lastimar a tsugumi!

-mi don, debemos ir-dijo Ie

-¡tsugumi!-grito raku- ¡tsugumi!

-deja de gritar, esta muerta-dijo yui.

-¡ella no morirá tan fácilmente!

Yui suspiró y agachó la cabeza colocando una expresión de fastidio.

-tendré que ponerte a dormir otra vez-dijo yui.

En el momento que yui alzó la mano se sintió un aura poderosa en el lugar. Los tres se dieron la vuelta y vieron a tsugumi con la ropa sucia y rasgada.

-imposible-susurró Ie-ese golpe debió romperle las costillas y causarle un paro cardiaco.

Ie se lanzó nuevamente al ataque tratando de atinarle un golpe de palma en el pecho pero tsugumi logró reaccionar y lo bloqueó con su antebrazo para después sujetarle la mano y darle un puñetazo en toda la cara que la estampo con el suelo provocando otro temblor.

El polvo se asentó y vieron a tsugumi con Ie inconsciente a sus pies.

-suéltalo-le ordenó a yui.

-asi que era eso-dijo yui viendo lo que también era evidente para raku. Su camisa rota dejaba ver el pequeño objeto que colgaba de una cadena alrededor de su cuello.

Yui lo soltó y se hiso a un lado sin dejar de sonreír ni mostrar la más mínima muestra de preocupación. Raku corrió al lado de tsugumi para asegurarse que estaba bien. La chica lo tomó del hombro y lo hiso ponerse detrás de ella a manera de protección. El contacto con el chico pareció generar por un momento el calor de la llave y el dolor en su cuerpo disminuyó considerablemente. No quiso pensar por ahora en los misterios de ese objeto, enfocó su atención en yui.

-ahora dinos por qué hiciste esto-le dijo tsugumi.

-hmmm es algo difícil de explicar-respondió yui.

-¡deja de hacerte la tonta y habla una vez!-exclamo tsugumi-¿en verdad quisiste matarme solo por gusto? ¿o acaso quieres apoderarte del grupo shuuei y me veías como un obstáculo? ¿Pensabas hacer eso mismo con mi lady?

Yui suspiró nuevamente irritada y le hiso una ademan de negación con el dedo índice.

-esto va más allá de un simple conflicto entre criminales tsugumi-chan-yui se llevó la mano al cuello y sacó su llave propia- supongo que no tengo más opción que mostrártelo.

La llave de yui brilló y en un instante se hiso polvo. La sensación de alerta producida por la llave de tsugumi aumentó. Ella no podía darle crédito a lo que veía. Un aura oscura rodeó el cuerpo de yui y se apegó a ella formando un vestido largo de color negro y sus ojos desprendían un brillo azul.

-¿Qué esta…pasando?-preguntó raku.

-díganme-dijo yui con una voz que parecía distorsionada por un equipo electrónico-¿creen en la magia?

**Notas del autor:**

Asi que las cosas se van a poner bastante retorcidas de aquí en adelante XD.

Les invitó a dejar sus reviews con comentarios, opiniones y críticas.


	8. magia

**capitulo 8: Magia**

Se quedaron congelados en su lugar admirándola sin poder procesar lo que ocurría. Un escalofrio les recorría de ida y vuelta varias veces la columna vertebral. Su vestimenta había cambiado totalmente, ahora usaba un vestido largo y ajustado que le cubría todo a excepción de la cabeza y las manos. Lo que más les asombraba era el brillo azulado que desprendían sus ojos.

Yui estiró ambos brazos hacia arriba y dejo escapar un gemido de despereza.

-ah que bien se siente liberarse-dijo con su voz aun distorcionada-

Tsugumi no pudo despegar la vista de yui, nunca antes sintió una presencia tan imponente. Quiso mirar de reojo a raku, pero simplemente no podía despegar su vista de ella.

-¿Qué diablos…es esto?-alcanzó a articular tsugumi.

-es magia-respondió yui sonriendo como siempre

-¿como si eso fuera posible?-exclamó raku.

-como quien dice _ver para creer_.

Yui alzó sus manos y el suelo bajo sus pies se estremeció hasta llegar al punto de hacerles perder el equilibrio. No era una sensación cualquiera, era parecido a estar sobre una montaña rusa. Al detenerse la sacudida, tsugumi se irguió lo más rápido que pudo y quedó boquiabierta cuanto se dio cuenta que estaban sobre una gran piedra suspendida en medio del aire como a unos cien metros del suelo.

-¡¿estamos volando?!-gritó raku.

Yui rio divertida y extendió sus brazos a los lados. Tsugumi aprovecho su aparente descuido, quiso darle una patada a yui con todas sus fuerzas pero algo la detuvo. Al ver bien descubrió que se trataban de raíces que se enredaron en su pierna. Las raíces se le enrollaron también en el resto de extremidades inmovilizándola completamente. Parecía una locura, había logrado romper unas cadenas de hierro hace unos momentos pero ahora no podía romper esas ataduras. Ella volvió a hacer un gesto con su mano y más raíces se le enredaron encima a raku. Yui pareció deslizarse sobre la superficie en lugar de caminar y se puso en medio de ambos. Las raíces se movieron haciendo que los chicos quedaran cara a cara.

-ha pasado tanto tiempo que creo que tomaré las cosas con calma- dijo yui.

Ella se acercó y miró con detenimiento la llave que colgaba del cuello de tsugumi.

-¿quién te dio esto?-preguntó.

Tsugumi no hiso más que seguir tratando de zafarse. Yui volvio a suspirar fastidiada. Hiso un ademan con sus dedos y la cadena en su cuello se rompió y la llave cayó a un lado.

- olvidemos eso por el momento, ahora debo castigarte por tu mal comportamiento.

Yui acercó sus manos al pecho de tsugumi y arrancó de golpe su sostén, la única pieza de tela que cubría su frente. Sus mejillas ardieron de vergüenza e ira, miro al frente y raku había cerrado los ojos como el caballero que es, aunque seguía gritando que se detuviera y exigiendo una explicación.

Yui volvió a hacer otros gestos con las manos y los restos de su camisa se hicieron pedazos y volaron quedando tsugumi totalmente con el dorso desnudo.

-no puedo negar que incluso yo siento celos por ti tsugumi-chan-rio ella.

Se acercó a raku y una de las raíces se enrollo alrededor de su cabeza amordazándolo para que dejara de gritar.

-¿no lo crees raque chan?-siguió diciendo- ¿acaso sus grandes proporciones te cautivaron tanto que ignoraste al resto de nosotras?

Yui puso una mano sobre la cabeza de raku y él lanzó un gemido de dolor abriendo sus ojos, tsugumi se mordió un labio humillada bajo la mirada del chico.

-eres un chico después de todo, estoy segura que quieres ver más.

Raku se esforzó por negar con la cabeza, pero yui no le hiso caso. Hiso otro gesto con sus manos y tsugumi pudo notar como sus pantalones se destrozaban.

-a pesar de pasar vestida de chico tiene una linda ropa interior.

Con otro movimiento de sus dedos ahora sus panties fueron destrozadas y ella quedó completamente desnuda. Raku trataba de volver a cerrar los ojos incluso de apartar la vista pero una fuerza externa parecía controlar sus funciones motoras.

Tsugumi seguía forcejeando tratando inútilmente de zafarse. Solo lograba que la áspera superficie de las raíces lastimara su piel.

-hmmm ahora que debo hacer?-se preguntó yui llevándose un dedo al mentón-ah ya se.

Levantó su mano y un látigo negro se materializó.

-esto es lo más apropiado.

Hizo un movimiento leve y el latigo pareció moverse por sí mismo. Le dio un azote en el estómago a tsugumi que le arrancó un grito de dolor. Luego empezó una serie de latigazos en otras partes del cuerpo provocándole heridas terribles.

-debiste dejar que Ie te diera una muerte rápida-dijo yui-pero creo que debo agradecerte que me dieras una excusa para poder usar mis poderes.

Tsugumi alzó su vista para mirar a raku derramar lágrimas por ella, en cierto modo le alivió que las intenciones de yui no eran lastimarlo. Sea lo que estuviera haciendo no podía combatirlo. Quizá debería morderse la lengua para apresurar su final inminente. Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a raku y trató de decirle que todo estaría bien. En su lugar dio otro grito de dolor por un azote en su muslo izquierdo.

-¡deja de mirarlo asi!-escupió yui.

El latigo en su mano fue reemplazado rápidamente por una espada curva de aspecto aterrador.

-veamos ahora si sigues sonriendo de esa forma sin extremidades- la sonrisa sádica de yui se amplió y levantó amenazantemente su arma.

Tsgumi cerró los ojos en espera por lo que venia y volvio a sentir esa sensación cálida. Un gritó la hiso abrir sus para ver una silueta conocida. Estaba viendo la espalda de raku. Él tenia sus brazos extendidos bloqueándole el paso a yui y parecía emitir un leve brillo. Las raíces que la sujetaban se deshicieron y tsugumi cayó de rodillas al suelo. raku se agachó para colocarle el collar con la llave, que extrañamente ya no parecía roto. La sensación de calidez se incrementó y el dolor fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. Se miró a sí misma y para su asombro las heridas habían desaparecido y su ropa pareció reponerse sobre ella. Volvio a mirar a raku y este dejó de emitir su aura. Parpadeo rápidamente como si estuviera sufriendo de un mareo.

-¡esto no puede ser!-gritó yui-¡el sello no pudo haberse debilitado tanto!

La sensación de asombro despareció rápidamente para ser reemplazada por ira. Tsugumi se lanzó al ataque. Sujetó la cabeza de yui entre sus manos y le dio un rodillazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Después la sujetó del cuello para azotarla contra el piso y darle un puñetazo en el rostro cargado con el mismo poder. El bloque de tierra donde estaban flotando se despedazó y empezaron a caer. Tsugumi extendió su mano hacia raku en medio del aire y el chico hiso lo mismo. Lograron alcanzarse y se abrazaron instintivamente. Tsugumi trató de recuperar el equilibrio y buscar una forma de evitar caer a su muerte, pero raku se puso debajo de ella sin saber cómo e Impacataron contra el suelo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, tsugumi esperaba que un terrible dolor apareciera por sus huesos rotos o los gritos de raku por la misma razón. Temia abrir los ojos y ver algo que no quisiera.

-tsugumi…-le escuchó decir-¿estás bien?

Abrió temerosa sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro de raku. Se irguió rápidamente y lo examinó con la misma velocidad. No parecía estar herido. Se levantaron sin entender lo que habia pasado, miraron a su alrededor y había escombros regados por doquier.

-¿Cómo…? ¿tu que…?-balbuceaba tsugumi.

-no lo sé, no sé qué paso- dijo el chico.

Antes que pudiera decir otra cosa yui lanzó un grito de ira mientras se erguía y se cubría su ojo izquierdo con su mano.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme en el rostro?!-gritó ella-¡lo vas a pagar caro!

Yui quiso levantar su mano restante pero tsugumi se movió con su gran velocidad y le dio una patada en la barbilla mandándola a volar. cayó al suelo, no se movió mas y su vestido negro se deshizo dejando ver sus ropas casuales.

-¿Qué…?-raku quiso preguntar pero tsugumi lo sujetó del brazo y lo llevó donde estaba el carro.

Lo forzó a subir y encendió el vehículo para emprender la huida. Tsugumi tomó una ruta no pavimentada y se adentró en las montañas. Siguió conduciendo por varias horas esa irregular carretera hasta que se acabó la gasolina. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, raku sacó su celular y vio que ya eran las tres de la tarde.

-debemos seguir a pie-ordenó tsugumi.

Salió del vehículo cargando el maletín de emergencia que antes sacó de su apartamento después que raku venciera a Claude. El chico bajo del auto y tsugumi le dio una patada mandando al vehículo volando hacia la maleza.

-¿oye que…?

-si dejamos el auto aquí eso será solo un indicio de nuestro camino-le cortó.

La chica empezó su caminata rápida y raku la siguió. Estuvieron caminando sin decir nada por otro par de horas. El cansancio se apoderó de ellos y decidieron tomar un descanso. Tsugumi sacó su comida de emergencia para cenar.

-tsugumi-dijo raku cuando terminó de comer-¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué si me encuentro bien? ¿en serio esa es tu pregunta?- ella estaba enojada. No estaba de humor para otro numerito de caballerosidad- mas bien por que no me dices tu que fue lo que hiciste antes.

El chico espabiló y abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero no lo hiso.

-¿y bien?-insistió tsugumi.

-no lo se, cuando yui-nee iba a seguir lastimándote antes que me diera cuenta ya estaba en frente de ella y luego…no se lo que hice solo me sentí extraño.

Él bajó su mirada y mostró que estaba tan confuso como ella.

-raku voy a decirte todo lo que se-el chico levantó su rostro sorprendido- pero seguramente solo generara más interrogantes.

Tsugumi le compartió lo que sabía, desde su sueño, la aparición de la llave misteriosa y la consulta con la sacerdotisa (omitiendo ciertas partes comprometedoras)

-lo que tu me dices es que algo tiene que ver las llaves y mi colgante?-raku sacó su collar de su camiseta dejando ver el peculiar accesorio- si lo que dices es cierto ¿crees que onodera y el resto sean como yui? Eso…no puede ser posible.

-lo mismo pensé yo y terminé siendo desnudada y azotada-dándose cuenta de sus palabras su rostro se enrojeció y evitó el contacto visual- antes que digas otra cosa te advierto que eso no me afectó en nada, fui entrenada para soportar ese tipo de cosas.

Las manos de raku se posaron en sus hombros obligándola a verlo. Él tenía una expresión de reproche. Quiso apartarse pero raku la rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Qué…que haces?-preguntó ella.

-no digas cosas como esas-le respondió él- puede que seas fuerte pero no significa que no sientas nada.

Nuevamente la llave se calentó sobre su pecho y las emociones salieron a la superficie. Un sollozó escapó de su boca y correspondió el abrazo, lloró ocultando su rostro en el pecho de raku. Se recostaron en un tronco y se acomodaron. Ya no había vergüenza entre ambos, se sentían augusto. Tsugumi cayó dormida sin más. Raku la miró con pesar, se había esforzado tanto por él. Tenía que corresponderle. Le dio un beso en la frente y como pudo se subió a la chica a la espalda y el maletín en su pecho para reanudar la marcha.

…

Ella estaba admirando con burla a yui inconsciente. Pasó su mano sobre ella y pudo confirmar que la llave había sido destruida.

-no puedo creerlo-dijo- siempre tan confiando de tus habilidades y no pudiste solucionar esto aun con tus poderes liberados…no puedo esperar para ver tu rostro cuando te restriegue mi victoria y te muestre que solo eres palabras.

-señorita-le llamó alquilen- hay varias rutas que ellos pudieron haber tomado, nos llevara un tiempo rastrearlos en este terreno.

-muy bien, por favor sigan haciendo tan buen trabajo.

-gracias por sus palabras de aprecio ¿y qué hacemos con el don del grupo char siu y sus subordinados?

-atiendan sur heridas.

-entendido.

Unos hombres se llevaron a yui y a sus guardias mientras la chica admiraba el paisaje. No importa cómo, tenía que detener esto. No cometería el mismo error de yui de confiarse. Tomó su llave y la hiso ondular.

-esta aura es de él no hay duda-pensó ella- todavía quedan tres llaves, no debería ser capaza de hacer nada…aunque la derrota de yui es prueba suficiente que algo anda mal con el collar. Debo encontrarlo antes que sea tarde.

**Notas del autor:**

Aquí esta otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado y tambien espero haberlos dejado intrigados XD. La verdad no se si me salió tan bien o si fue muy fugaz, pero la inspiración no se ha dejado atrapar últimamente.

Les invito como siempre a dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones y criticas.


	9. bajo arresto

**capitulo 9: Bajo arresto**

_-titania…titania…_

_-¿Quién es?_

_-titania…_

_-¿quién es eres? ¿Qué estás diciendo?_

_-por favor…no me dejes…_

Tsugumi despertó de golpe. Parpadeó varias veces para enfocar su visión. Se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación al estilo japonés tradicional. Trató de organizar sus pensamientos, lo último que recordaba era estar caminando con raku. Su rostro se tiño de rojo al recordar lo ocurrido, había llorado en frente de él…había mostrado debilidad. No podía negar que se frustraba por la humillación con yui, deseó haberla golpeado más o incluso matarla. Cual habrá sido la razón para ese cambió tan brusco de personalidad o quizá ella siempre había sido así y solo pretendía ser buena con ellos. También se preguntaba por los extraños fenómenos ocurridos en su enfrentamiento ¿en verdad había sido magia?

El sonido de la puerta abrirse la sacó de sus pensamientos. Raku entró y puso una expresión de sorpresa.

-tsugumi ya despertaste-dijo mientras se acercaba para acercarse a un lado del futon-te sientes mejor.

-ah…si-respondió-dónde estamos?

-te cargué un rato por esta vía y luego llegue a esta aldea al estilo tradicional. Ahora mismo estamos en una posada, es sorprendente que encontráramos un lugar así tan adentro en las montañas.

Tsugumi se irguió y abrió la ventana para admirar la vista desde una segunda planta. Se veían varias casas y más halla solo bosque, estaba cerciorándose que estuvieran a salvo.

-¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-preguntó sin dirigirle la vista al chico.

-ya llevamos aquí una noche.

Ella hiso una mueca y se retiró de la ventana. Pudo ver que en el suelo estaban dos futones, uno al lado de otro. Tomó asiento enfrente de raku y le dirigió una mirada penetrante que lo puso tenso.

-raku…no me habrás hecho algo mientras dormía o sí?

-eh? Que? AH?-raku se exaltó y su rostro se tiño de rojo brillante- ¡desde luego que no! ¡Nunca lo haría!

Tsugumi soltó una risa nasal por la reacción esperada y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-solo bromeo, sé que nunca lo harías

El chico pareció confundido por esa actitud, examino con ojos desorbitados esa expresión que poco veía en ella.

-oye he notado algo-dijo.

-¿de qué hablas?

-ya no te refieres a mí por mi nombre completo.

-hmmm?-tsugumi pensó un momento y cayó en cuenta que era cierto. Lo acababa de llamar solo por su nombre. Ahora fue el rostro de ella quien se tiñó de rojo-¡¿y eso que tiene de importante?! Deberíamos estar hablando de cosas más serias aquí.

-ah si… es cierto.

Se quedaron en silencio tratando de recuperar la compostura y concentrarse en el tema.

-aun no lo puedo creer-dijo raku, su tono se ensombreció- pensar que yui-nee haría esas cosas horribles, simplemente no lo puedo creer.

-se que es algo difícil de asimilar, pero debes apegarte a los hechos. Ella quiso hacernos daño-el bajó la cabeza- de cualquier forma no podemos seguir corriendo por siempre tal como tu dijiste, el mejor curso de acción será contactar a los del grupo shuei para pedir apoyo.

-¿estás segura?- preguntó raku- posiblemente la guerra entre los yakuza y los gangsters ya haya estallado mientras hablamos.

Tsugumi guardó silencio. Esa también era otra posibilidad, ¿Cómo podrían salir de ese predicamento? Tratar de negociar con los beehive no era una opción tampoco. Chitoge estaría cerca, no se podría imaginar a ella haciendo algo como lo que hizo yui, pero no podían negar el hecho, por más que le doliera, que todas las poseedoras de llave eran enemigas. Pensar en que sus amigos más cercanos tendrían una naturaleza tan misteriosa le aterraba. De pronto se acordó de algo.

-¿raku aun tienes tu colgante?

-eh?...si, aquí lo tengo-sacó su peculiar colgante debajo de su camisa para mostrárselo.

-como te dije la sacerdotisa me dijo que debería poner esta llave en el colgante -dijo ella quitándose el collar con la llave- quizá pueda revelarnos algo.

-pero chitoge ya lo intentó y termino rompiendo su llave.

-tendré cuidado, ahora esa es nuestra única esperanza.

Dudoso, ofreció su colgante con la mano extendida. Ella puso su mano con delicadeza debajo de la suya para mayor soporte. Ese roce hiso que ambos se ruborizaran. Acercó la llave con cautela, su temperatura iba en aumento como en ocasiones anteriores. Cada milímetro que recorría hacia que el pulso de ambos se acelerara, sin embargo cuando estuvo a poco de colocar la llave en el orificio. Una fuerza semejante a la repulsión de dos imanes de la misma carga la detuvo y la llave se puso fría.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó raku.

-creo…que aún no es el momento-respondió desanimada. Se mordió el labio, estaba rabiosa por no haber logrado encontrado nada. Volvió a colocarse su cadena con la llave. Lo que más le molestaba era ahora que la llave estaba fría, por alguna razón sintió que le faltaba algo y que deseaba recuperarlo. Tomó el colgante de raku y lo dejó a un lado.

-tsugumi…-el trató de decirle algo pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y juntó sus labios con los de él. Pudo sentirlo tensionarse, le tomo unos cuantos segundos para que él le correspondiera.

Ella trató de profundizar el contacto, a pesar de su poca experiencia, incitaba a que los labios de él se abrieran. Pareció captar el mensaje y pasaron a un nuevo nivel de confianza. La llave ya no se sentía tan fría pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente caliente, lo cual la desesperaba. De un jalón se acostó en el futon arrastrando al chico consigo. Raku se sorprendió al estar sobre ella, lo que más le impacto es que le había permitido acomodarse entre sus piernas. Él quiso apartarse pero ella lo aferró de manera asfixiante y silencio sus palabras de réplica con sus labios. Ya no tenía vergüenza, deseaba recuperar esa sensación de calidez.

Ella ladeó su cabeza y lo acercó más, necesitaba tomar aire. La temperatura del objeto metálico aun no alcanzaba ese punto deseado. Pegó un respingo cuando sintió los labios de raku sobre su cuello. Soltó un gemido placentero y dejó que el chico besara su piel. Con fuerza dio un giro ahora posicionándose sobre él, irguiéndose teniendo sus piernas a cada lado. Sus miradas se cruzaron, raku parecía afligido y…excitado. Una expresión sucia en contraste a su usual inocencia, a ella no le importó. El chico llevó su mano temblorosa a su rostro para acariciarlo, luego pasó por su cuello y se detuvo en su clavícula.

Ella puso su mano sobre la de él y sin ninguna vergüenza la condujo hasta su pecho. Ella estaba extasiada con el calor emitido por su llave la sensación habia regresado, no quería que acabara. Soltó otro gemido al sentir un apretón en su seno. Raku se zafó del agarre y llevó sus manos al trasero de tsugumi para apegarla más a él.

Ella se inclinó y volvió a besarlo. Quisieron seguir sin importar que, pero un graznido los interrumpió. Tsugumi se levantó de golpe, por instinto quiso apuntar con su revolver. Recordó que ya no tenía armas. Ahí en la ventana estaba un loro de plumaje multicolor que los miraba con ojos saltones.

-ese no es…-raku analizó al animal que le resultaba familiar

-maldita sea-exclamó tsugumi.

Le devolvió su colgante y arrastró a raku fuera de la habitación.

-como fui tan tonta-se reprendió- volví a bajar mi guardia.

Al salir de la posada unos hombres vestidos con ropas protectoras de color negro los rodearon y cascos les apuntaron con pistolas aturdidoras. Tsufumi se dispuso a esquivar pero al ver que algunos apuntaban a raku se interpuso bloqueando varios de esos dardos conectados a cables. El choque eléctrico de una docena de esas armas logró llevarla a sus rodillas. Raku trató de ayudarla sin embargo alquien le llegó por detrás y lo derribó. Tsugumi recibió mas disparos que terminaron por derribarla. Las descargas cesaron después de unos segundos. A continuación varios de ellos se le lanzaron encima y le colocaron múltiples esposas en brazos y piernas.

Los hombres se hicieron a un lado y dejaron pasar a honda.

-ustedes dos están bajo arresto-dijo la mujer.


End file.
